Yes, Iam Possessive Any Problem?
by Ice Fhaa
Summary: Aku memiliki suara yang bagus dan ibu berkata aku memiliki potensi di bidang musik. Lalu alasan apa yang Uchiha-sama punya sehingga dia menolakku selama empat tahun ini untuk bergabung di managementnya? Aku hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan berduet dengan Uchiha Sasuke di dalam satu panggung. Itu saja!/AU, OOC/ Untuk memeriahkan SasuSaku Fanday 20 Februari mendatang.


"Dia bilang tidak bisa. Kualitas suaramu berada di kelas rendahan," Sai berjalan mendekati lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Apa?! Suaraku rendahan?!"teriak Sakura.

"Bukan suaramu yang rendahan, tapi kualitas suaramu berada di kelas rendahan," Dengan santai Sai menenggak air bening itu. Seketika tenggorokan yang tadi terasa kering bagai padang pasir yang terpanggang matahari terobati dengan dingin dan basahnya air bening tersebut.

"Apa bedanya? Dasar berengsek! Padahal aku sudah mati-matian dalam melatih suaraku," Kertas yang berisikan surat penolakan dari perusahaan musik yang tengah dipegang Sakura ia remas-remas sampai tidak berbentuk lalu dibuangnya ke lantai.

"Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa coba?! Kurasa suaraku tidak sejelek suara katak di malam hari,"dengus Sakura. Sai hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar. Membuat Sakura membuang muka ke samping dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Oh ya, dia juga bilang kalau kau itu…,"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan marah dan kesal. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari mulut kecil pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu. Kalimat yang membuat amarahnya semakin meledak.

"...menyebalkan,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am possessive. Any problem?<strong>

**Rate T+**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wish You were Here - **Avril Lavigne****

**Story by Makice Blow Z**

**For SasuSaku FanDay**

**Mohon bimbingannya. Silakan baca dan review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur dengan pasrah. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan frustasi.<p>

Ini keempat kalinya ia mendapat surat penolakan dari _Kuro no Tsuki_ _Entertainment_. Perusahaan bakat utama, produser, dan penerbit musik J-POP dimana di dalamnya terdapat artis-artis maupun penyanyi terkenal dengan kualitas acungan jempol baik dari segi_ skill_ maupun dari segi fisik. Dimana artis-artis yang dinaungi oleh perusahaan tersebut selalu mampu menggebrak dunia permusikan di seluruh Jepang.

_Sugoii…_ Itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut-mulut manusia di berbagai negara.

Dari kecil, Sakura memang memiliki suatu kebiasaan bernyanyi bersama ibunya. Mebuki berkata bahwa anaknya memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Karena hal tersebutLah, kepercayaan diri Sakura tumbuh hari demi hari.

Sebelumnya, ia bergabung ke dalam grup _vocal _saat ia berumur tujuh tahun di bangku SD. Dan masuk ke dalam klub menyanyi saat ia duduk di bangku SMP. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil les menyanyi dengan Mei-_sensei_ saat SMU. Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang periang karena ia tahu ia memiliki bakat menyanyi. Dan semakin percaya diri saat Mei-_sensei_ selalu memujinya.

Kegilaannya terhadap menyanyi semakin bertambah saat _Kuro no Tsuki Entertainment_ muncul di permukaan dunia dengan artis-artis dan penyanyi yang memang pantas dikatakan sempurna itu.

Awal mula ia melihat _management_ terkenal itu adalah saat ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat dan membaca sekilas sebuah sampul majalah dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tercetak mempesona .

**"Yamanaka Ino. Seorang model _multitalent_ yang berhasil mendapatkan berbagai piala dari berbagai acara penghargaan di Jepang. Kuro no Tsuki Entertainment melahirkan manusia yang indah untuk dunia."**

_Kuro no Tsuki Entertainment?_ Manusia yang indah?

Sakura tidak langsung saja tertarik dengan berita tersebut, tentu saja. Hanya musik yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Dan _Kuro no Tsuki_ yang baru muncul di permukaan tidak langsung mengambil hatinya untuk bergabung di sana.

Ia bukan seorang gadis yang mengagumi dunia permodelan.

Tidak sampai suara dari Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam dua gendang telinganya. Ah. Salahkan _Konoha's Radio_ yang telah memutar lagu tersebut hingga membuat gadis Haruno itu semakin gila akan dunia musik.

Dan tepat di ulang tahunnya ke delapan belas, seminggu setelah ia mengadakan kelulusannya di _Seisei Gakuen_, Haruno Sakura bertekad agar ia dapat bergabung di _Kuro no Tsuki_ dan menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang mampu menghibur semua orang dengan lagu yang suaranya nyanyikan.

Terlebih…

Agar ia dapat berduet bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah… Impian yang…

"Sangat pahit."ucap Sakura dengan tatapan datar pada langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak bersalah.

"Haaahhh…" Helaan napas panjang menggema di kamar apartemen berukuran sedang itu.

"Jam 11.45 _p.m_. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk menelepon pihak agensi," Sakura berguman pelan.

_**Flashback…**_

"...menyebalkan,"

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya?! Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?!" Sakura berjalan kearah dimana Sai berdiri dengan langkah cepat. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"_Etto_…a-aku tidak begitu paham tapi—"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya sejak pertama kali kau menyerahkan _cd_ rekaman empat tahun yang lalu?! Apa salahku?!"

"Y-ya..dia bilang kau—_cho—chotto matte_ Sakura, aku akan menjela—!"

BUG!

"—OUCH! _Ittai…_" Seketika Sai menunduk memegang perutnya yang barusan dipukul keras Sakura. Sambil meringis menahan rasa ngilu yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian perutnya, ia menatap Sakura yang gemetaran. Mata _emerald _gadis Haruno itu berkaca.

"_G-Gomen_ Sai. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk…_etto_..tanganku bergerak sendiri," Sakura mendadak gelagapan. Kebiasaan 'unik' dari kecil. Jika saja yang menjadi korban adalah teman yang sebatas kenal di SMU, mungkin Sakura akan dilaporkan ke pihak polisi dan menjadi tahanan dengan tuduhan 'Kekerasan dalam Pertemanan'. Beruntungnya Sai merupakan teman sejak kecil gadis dengan tenaga monster itu.

"Kau dan keunikanmu… Argh…_Ittai~_"erang Sai.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mempunyai niatan untuk membalas perkataan Sai. Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Gadis itu pasti sedang kebingungan karena merasa bersalah setelah aksi tidak heroiknya tadi.

"Ambilkan aku air es,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat lalu berlari dengan tergesa ke dalam dapur.

"I-Ini…"

"Hn, _sankyu_,"

Sakura hanya bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman dari kecilnya itu. Ia bukannya tidak ingin membantu, namun jika ia membantu menempelkan kantung es itu, saraf-saraf perasa sakit yang dimilik tubuh Sai pasti akan bekerja lagi.

Dan keadaan akan semakin parah. Jadi, diam adalah suatu hal yang sangat membantu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Namun, terlalu diam memang tidak selamanya membantu.

"_Etto…_ Jadi, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak terasa gatal. Pandangannya terjatuh pada lampu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika kau penasaran atas penolakan yang terjadi padamu, kau harus datang sendiri ke perusahaan dan menemui Uchiha-_sama_ besok pukul 08.00 pagi,"

"Hah?"

Sai sangat sadar, anak gadis dari Haruno Kizashi di depannya ini sangat pintar. Olimpiade Fisika tingkat Internasional saja Sakura lewati bagaikan membalikan telapak tangan. Belum lagi lomba-lomba nasional yang Jepang laksanakan tiap tahunnya.

Kagum? Sai amat sangat mengagumi Sakura. Apalagi jika mengingat gadis dengan mata _emerald_ itu masih saja bisa mempertahankan peringkat pertama kelas meski ia membagi waktunya bersama les bernyanyi yang terjadwal seminggu tiga kali itu.

Yang Sai sesalkan adalah kenapa _buffering_ otak gadis pink itu selalu melambat di saat percakapan yang ringan seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini? Bukankah percakapan ini tidak membutuhkan rumus-rumus yang memutar otak?

Sial. Sahabat pinknya itu memang unik.

"Uchiha-_sama_ menyuruhmu untuk datang ke perusahaan jika memang kau penasaran atas penolakan yang selalu kau dapatkan selama empat tahun ini,"

Dengan menghela napas dan mengelus dada, Sai mengulang ucapannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika datang ke sana?" Empat menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk mengertikan kembali ucapan Sai. Membuat dua alis Sai berkedut kesal.

"Dia akan berbicara dengamu. Menurutnya, suaramu tidak pantas untuk diperdengarkan pada orang lain di luar sana,"

"APAAA?! Dia bilang begitu? Kurang ajar! Memangnya siapa dia sampai berkata seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku pantas untuk berada di _management_ miliknya!"ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

_Hah…percaya diri yang tinggi. Itu kelebihan lain yang dimiliki gadis ini._

Sai berkata dalam hati. Ia memang patut bangga memiliki manusia pink ini.

"Tapi Sai…suaraku memangnya jelek ya?"

_Bunuh aku Kami-sama._ Sai rasanya terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Jika suaramu jelek, kau tidak akan memenangkan lomba menyanyi tingkat sekolah saat SD dulu," Sai menyandarkan tubunya ke sandaran sofa. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegangi kantung es yang berada di perut pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi 'kan itu lomba bersama, dan lagi aku masih anak ke—"

"kau tidak akan difoto oleh wartawan bersama piala lomba menyanyi antar kota saat kau duduk di kelas dua SMP,"

"S-Siapa tahu itu hanya keberuntunga—"

"dan kau tidak akan menangis dengan ingus yang mengaliri hidung pesekmu itu saat kau memegang piala juara pertama menyanyi antar provinsi yang tinggi pialanya itu seperti tongkat milik Danzou-_jiisan_, dan kau—_ittai_!"

Sakura melempar bantal berbentuk lingkaran tepat di wajah Sai dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak usah menyebutkan hidungku pesek, kulit pucat!"

"Haha…_gomen, gomen_," Sai tertawa kering.

"_Demo… Arigatou ne_, Sai,"

Sakura tahu, Sai adalah teman yang baik. Satu-satunya teman yang baik meski ia agak menyebalkan.

"_YOSH! Ganbatte ne_, Haruno Sakura!" teriak Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum. Kali ini Sai melakukannya dengan manis.

_**Flashback off…**_

"Ya, besok akan aku buktikan kalau aku pantas menjadi salah satu _member Kuro no Tsuki_,"

.

.

.

"Tidaaaak! Jam sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit dan aku masih sibuk mengancingkan kancing bajuku?! _Oh my_…"

Jari-jari tangan Sakura dengan lihai mengancingkan kancing-kancing berwarna biru itu. Lewat ujung matanya, ia lirik jam dinding yang terus bergerak tidak berhenti.

Kancing terakhir membuatnya mengerang dengan kesal karena ternyata tidak ada lubang untuk memasangkan benda bulat tersebut.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli,"ucap Sakura. Ia sambar tas berwarna cokelatnya dengan tergesa. Menyisir rambutnya lalu mengikat helaian-helaian berwarna pink itu menjadi bentuk ekor kuda. Ia menatap cermin di depannya dan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Aku bisa, aku bisa. Akan kubuktikan pada Uchiha Madara-_sama_ kalau aku memang pantas untuk bergabung dengan _Kuro no Tsuki_,"ujar Sakura lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar apartemennya yang berukuran sedang itu.

* * *

><p>Panas, lama dan pegal.<p>

Sakura terus saja mengetuk-etukan kakinya ke lantai kereta. Jam 03.00 siang ia masih menggantungkan sebelah tangannya di atas pegangan kereta api. Bangun terlambat membuatnya kehilangan kursi kereta dan terpaksa berdiri.

_Sial._ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia menatap pemuda lusuh dengan topi biru tua yang tak kalah lusuhnya. Dua jam yang lalu pemuda itu merebut kursi yang harusnya Sakura dapatkan. Di pangkuan pemuda lusuh tersebut, ada sebuah gitar yang sama sekali jauh dari kata lusuh layaknya di pemilik yang kini sedang menunduk itu.

_Si pemilik? Heh, mungkin dia mencuri gitar itu dan akan menjualnya ke tukang loak._ Ejek Sakura.

"Hey nak, kau bisa memainkan alat musik itu?" Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang berantakan.

Si pemuda lusuh itu hanya menganggukan kepala untuk merespon pertanyaan dari laki-laki dewasa yang wajah mesum tersebut.

"Bisa kau mainkan satu lagu saja untukku? Saat ini aku sedang bertengkar dengan isteriku dan sudah dua bulan kami tidak tinggal dalam satu rumah. Yah…itung-itung kau menghibur laki-laki tua ini, hahahaha,"

Meskipun satu meter adalah jarak antara Sakura dan kedua laki-laki yang ia sedang perhatikan, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat penyesalan di wajah laki-laki dewasa yang mengaku sedang pisah ranjang bersama isterinya itu.

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura berpikir pemandangan dimana pemuda lusuh itu yang kini sedang memegang gitar terlihat sedikit keren. Apalagi pemuda tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memetik senar-senar itu.

Kidal.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Suara petikan gitar itu seketika membuat darah Sakura seakan membeku tak mengalir.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<em>

"Bagaimana mungkin?"desis Sakura pelan. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda lusuh yang kini tengah bernyanyi meski suaranya tidak terdengar dengan jelas karena masker lusuh yang menutupi mulutnya.

Meski suaranya tak terdengar…

Ya… Tak terdengar dengan jelas namun liriknya yang begitu _familiar_ dikedua telinga Sakura.

_Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri saat permainan musik dadakan itu berhenti. Dapat gadis Haruno itu lihat, laki-laki dewasa dengan wajah mesumnya itu tersenyum dengan tulus sambil memandangi si pemuda lusuh yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau hebat, nak. Meski tidak jelas namun liriknya begitu menyindirku. Hahaha. Sepertinya aku memang harus menemuinya. Sendirian di atas ranjang memang tidak mengenakkan,"

Bersamaan dengan tepukan laki-laki dewasa itu di bahu si pemuda lusuh, kereta berhenti dan hampir membuat Sakura terjengkang ke depan. Orang-orang bergegas keluar dengan cepat dan tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk dapat mengejar si pemuda lusuh yang tadi menyanyikan _reff_ lagunya.

Ya. Lagunya yang belum pernah dipublikasikan.

"Laguku? Hahah…naif sekali aku ini. Mungkin hanya bagian _reff_-nya saja yang hampir sama_. Etto…_jam berapa ini? Jam tiga lebih dua puluh menit"

.

.

.

.

"Jam TIGA LEBIH?! _Kami-sama_…kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?!" Sakura berlari mencari taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat _Kuro no Tsuki_ berada. Dan hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit saja, gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu kini berdiri di dalam _lift_ dengan hati berdebar.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam _lift_ saat retina matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang mirip dengan pemuda lusuh yang bernyanyi di dalam kereta. Namun dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh… Saking tegangnya aku sampai memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu. Ayo semangat! _YOSH!_" Sakura dengan tegap berjalan ke arah ruangan yang tadi dikatakan oleh resepsionis di bawah.

_**Our Paradise.**_

Tubuh Sakura seperti akan meleleh saat ia memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud. Betapa tidak. Di dalamnya, ia secara langsung menyaksikan artis-artis yang berada di bawah naungan _Kuro no Tsuki Management sedang _berkumpul.

Grup _boyband_ terkenal _Taiyoucchi_ dengan _member_ Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuga Neji dan Namikaze Naruto dengan santai sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan berbagai makanan yang terhidang di dalam _bento _masing-masing.

Lalu, manik _emerald_nya tertuju pada Yamanaka Ino, model _multitalent_ yang tengah membersihkan mukanya dengan _toner_ dari _brand_ terkenal di sudut ruangan bersama Uzumaki Karin, asistennya yang tidak kalah cantik layaknya artis-artis papan atas.

Dan siapa itu? Hatake Kakashi sang _manager _dari _boyband Taiyoucchi_ yang super misterius itu tengah tertawa bersama Tenten, aktris film yang selalu menjuarai berbagai acara penghargaan di Amerika.

_Oh my…_ Ini benar-benar surga.

"Hey, nona pink, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh?" Di depannya berdiri Sabaku Gaara dengan tato _'ai'_ yang terukir di kening kanannya. Wajahnya memasang raut datar tak berarti, membuat Sakura gugup dan gelagapan dalam bersamaan saat mata _jade_ itu menatap lurus padanya.

"Itu…_etto…_ Aku disuruh datang ke sini untuk menemuii Uchiha Madara-_sama_, tapi resepsionis menyuruhku untuk pergi ke ruangan…ini,"

"Hoooo…." Mata _jade_ itu masih asyik menatapi Sakura. Gaara memiringkan kepalanya dan meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura tak berkedip sedikit pun saat udara itu mengenai kulit wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Mulutku harum 'kan?"

"Eh?" Sakura cengo.

"Oi…sedang apa kau—oh! Kau datang juga rupanya, Sakura-_chan_!"teriak Naruto. Ia menarik lengan Gaara dan menjauhkannya dari hadapan Sakura. Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti itu membalasnya dengan merenggut rambut kuning Naruto lalu melenggang pergi menghampiri bentonya, meneruskan makan siang yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"_Etto_…aku—"

"Ahahaha…jangan canggung begitu, kau terlihat manis Sakura-_chan_, hahaha," Pundak Sakura berguncang ditepuk oleh Naruto yang kini tengah memamerkan gigi-gigi putih terawatnya.

"Heh, jabrik kuning, jangan coba-coba mengkhianati Hinata jika kau tidak mau mati diremas olehku,"

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Neji sang _leader _dari _boyband __Taiyoucchi_ ikut menghampirinya.

"Kau terlalu sentimental, Neji. Aku hanya berbasa-basi saja supaya Sakura-_chan_ tidak merasa tegang," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kedua tangannya ia pangku di depan dada sedangkan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Kau lah di sini satu-satunya yang membuat gadis merah muda itu tegang, _baka no otouto_,"ujar Karin.

_Sepupu Naruto._ Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _'baka', baaaka_,"balas Naruto.

"Ne, jadi ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, nona merah muda?"

Neji menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik sedangkan yang ditatap seakan tengah ditelanjangi oleh pemuda Hyuga di depannya.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang, aku disuruh untuk mene—"

"Aku tadi mendengarnya. Yang aku tanyakan, ada urusan apa sampai Uchiha-_sama_ sendiri yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?"

"_Ano_…itu…aku…" Laki-laki di depannya malah membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Haruno-_san_, anda disuruh masuk oleh Uchiha-_sama_," Semua mata yang tadi memandang ke arah Sakura kini memandang ke arah gadis yang baru saja datang dengan mata peraknya yang teduh.

"Ah! Hinata-_chan_! Kau lama sekali… Aku kangen~"rengek Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat urat dahi Sakura berkedut.

_Ini...karakter asli mereka... _Pikir Sakura horror.

"Hentikan rengekan menjijikan itu, rubah bodoh," Satu bolpoin berhasil Kiba layangkan pada dahi Naruto yang langsung berubah menjadi adu mulut antara mereka berdua yang menurut Sakura sama sekali tidak penting. Gadis berambut pink itu menatap gadis yang tadi dipanggil Hinata.

"Mari saya antar, Haruno-_san_,"ajak Hinata. Yang diajak hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan tempat berkumpul para artis-artis _Kuro no Tsuki_. Melupakan pertanyaan dari _leader_ berambut panjang yang kini tengah merenggut kesal.

"Baru kali ini aku diabaikan oleh orang,"renggut Neji pelan.

"Tunggu… Uchiha Madara-sama?" Gaara yang tengah mengunyah makanan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

**Yes, Iam possessive. Any problem? Makice Blow Z.**

"Maafkan atas kelakuan mereka, Haruno-_san_,"

Entah kenapa rasanya Sakura seperti sedang berjalan bersama sosok ibu yang begitu membuatnya merasa damai. Ia lihat _name tag_ gadis di sampingnya.

Hyuga Hinata

Seorang asisten, huh?

"Ada apa? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Eh?" Sakura berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadari bahwa bentuk pandangan yang tadi ia berikan saat memandangi wajah teduh dari gadis di sampingnya.

"A-ah…_Iie…gomen_, aku kurang fokus," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gadis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"dan soal yang terjadi di ruangan tadi, itu…aku tidak ada masalah sedikit pun, hanya saja sedikit…terkejut,"lanjut Sakura pelan.

"Ya… Saya mengerti perasaan anda, Haruno-_san_. Tapi, anda mau tidak mau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka, bisa?"

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, _etto_…Hyuga-_san_, heheh. Panggil saja aku dengan Sakura," Sakura tertawa kaku. Ia remas jari-jarinya dengan gemas.

"Ah, _gomen_. Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Sakura-_chan_ saja?"tawar gadis yang kini tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"T-Tentu saja. Panggil aku apa saja sesukamu," Sakura bisa mati jika terus-terusan diberi senyuman gadis itu.

"Eh? Tunggu. Apa maksudnya dengan harus terbiasa dengan mereka, Hyuga-_san_?" Sakura baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari pernyataan gadis dengan rambut panjang di sampingnya.

Beradaptasi? Jika hal tersebut diartikan dengan detail, berarti Sakura akan hidup bersama dengan artis-artis tadi?

_Iie,iie, iie! Tidak mungkin. Hal seperti itu tidak—_

Tunggu. Kenapa dirinya jadi pesimis begitu? Bukankah Sakura datang ke sini karena ingin bergabung dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas bernaung di _Kuro no Tsuki_? Dan membuktikan bahwa suaranya bukan termasuk ke dalam rendahan?

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

"Eh?"

"Nah, sudah sampai. Masuklah…Uchiha-_sama_ telah menunggumu dari jam delapan pagi lho," Hinata mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Ta-tapi apa mak—"

"Dan panggil aku Hinata saja, ok?" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat.

"Heeeee?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Niatnya mau OS, tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang untuk OS saja mah, jadi di dua chappiekan aja. Heheh**

**Pertama kalinya ikut berpartisipasi dalam ****SasuSaku FanDay. Semoga chappie dua nya selesai sebelom tanggal 20 Februari habis. *pelototin kalender***

**Sasuke belum muncul di chap ini. Kekekek *masang wajah polos.**

**Mari meriahkan SasuSaku FanDay 20 Februari 2014 kali ini!**

**Yosh! Aku tunggu kritik serta sarannya. ^^**

**Huggie Love **

**FourIce**


End file.
